


The Hogwarts Express

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Their very 1st ride on The Hogwarts Express.





	The Hogwarts Express

Our story begins shortly before Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's first train ride to Hogwarts.

Teddy moaned. "Don't you dare take another photo, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's my godson's first day at Hogwarts, taking photos is part of the job."

Teddy muttered, "Just hurry up, will you? Vic is waiting for me."

Harry snapped one last photo and guessed, "Planning on sitting next to Victoire Weasley?"

Teddy nodded and warned him, "Don't tease me."

Harry smirked. "It's cute that you two get along so well."

Teddy said, "Whatever, bye."

Harry beamed, "Have a great term."

Teddy boarded The Hogwarts Express and soon found Victoire waiting for him in a compartment.

Victoire grinned. "There you are, Ted."

Teddy told her, "I was held up by my godfather, he insisted on taking lots of photos."

Victoire smirked. "My parents were the same."

Teddy asked, "How's your family doing?"

Victoire replied, "They're doing alright, thanks. How's your family doing?"

Teddy answered, "Good, thanks."

Victoire suggested, "Let's play Wizard Chess."

Teddy gasped. "You have a set?"

Victoire chuckled. "Of course, silly. My mum gave me one for Christmas last year."

Teddy responded, "Okay then, let's play."


End file.
